Solwood
Solwood is a kingdom on top of a hill with the mysterious forest bordering the Grak Kingdom in the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. This area is home to the Daemon Evokers. The trees in Solwood appear as if they had golden leaves and silver branches. While Solwood does not seem to be based on anything, it is possible that Blue Tea Games got the design aspect of 'golden and silver leaves' from the Twelve Dancing Princesses. History Solwood was the home of the Daemon Evokers from ancient times until about a hundred years before the events of Return of the Salt Princess. In ancient times, when humans respected nature and didn't harm it, they lived in peace with Daemon Evokers. Solwood was presumably open to visits by humans during that time. However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Daemon Evokers decided to break contact with humans and isolate their home from them. For some time, Solwood was protected by an enchantment which didn't allow humans to enter the forest. However, for some reason, Princess Wanda was able to wander into Solwood despite the enchantment. There, she met Nuada, Prince of the Daemon Evokers. They fell in love, got married and had a daughter, Princess Brigid. The family lived together in Solwood. But this didn't last for long, because King Henryk of the neighboring Grak Kingdom began a war against the Daemon Evokers. With the help of King Henryk's Royal Advisor, who was a witch and a former resident of Solwood, Grak Kingdom soldiers broke the enchantment and invaded the forest, where battles were fought. The Daemon Evokers lost the war, and most of Solwood's inhabitants were killed. The forest stood devastated and deserted for a hundred years after the remaining members left under Nuada's orders to live a happier life in the outside world. When the Salt Enchantment Ceremony was being prepared once Brigid returned a hundred years later, the forest was slowly dying, being the first target of the ritual. Notable Former Residents * Royal Advisor (banished) * Prince Nuada (deceased) * Solais (deceased with Nuada's death) * Princess Wanda (deceased) * Princess Brigid (left to look for the remaining Daemon Evokers and rebuild the clan) * Dracaena (left with Brigid) * Rabbit Girl (floats to the moon) * Moon Rabbits (stay on the moon) Relevant Parables Daemon Evokers and Solwood (from Return of the Salt Princess) The clan of Daemon Evokers live in Solwood, a kingdom that lies hidden on a hill. A gate was built in front of their sacred grove, and an enchanted forest surrounds Solwood. People trying to find this place will get lost in the enchanted forest. With this magical protection, the Daemon Evokers were isolated from the world for so long that humans had forgotten their existence. One day, a Princess, seemingly untouched by the enchantments, wandered into the forest... Trivia * In the original drafting, Solwood was going to be named Ferals Kingdom. * In the sacred grove, there is a carving of a maiden, a woman, and a crone. This is likely a reference to the Triple Goddess. Gallery Return of the Salt Princess= RSP_Sacred_Grove.jpg|Sacred Grove RSP Sacred Grove dying.png|Sacred Grove affected by the salt RSP_Solwood_unaffected.jpg|Solwood RSP_Solwood.jpg|Solwood affected by the salt dragonflies RSP_Dragon_Fort.jpg|Dragon Fort RSP Wanda's grave in the shrine.jpg|Stone Sanctuary RSP_Shrine.jpg|Frog Shrine RSP Dragon Fort front.png|Front of Dragon Fort Solwood tokens.png |-|Moonlight Romance= MR Forest.jpg|Forest of No Return MR Misty Lake.png|Misty Lake MR Sacred Grove.png|Sacred Grove |-|Depictions= Dp14popup05.jpg|Depiction of Solwood in scroll, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Kingdom mural.jpg|Solwood's emblem depicted on mural, Return of the Salt Princess |-|Other images= RSP Solwood concept.png|Solwood concept art RSP_Sacred_Grove_gate_lock.jpg|Scared Grove dragon lock MR Grak Kingdom Map.jpg|Solwood featured in "Return of Salt Princess" map RSP Grak Kingdom map.jpg|Solwood featured in "Moonlight Romance" map DP14 wallpaper09 1920x1080.jpg DP14-Sc1.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Lands Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance